XANA's Soul
by Otaku4566soulreaper
Summary: What if XANA's monsters had souls and other people to defeat them. And if his monsters have souls then, does XANA have one too? Also contains major relationship drama. YxU OxA JxA MxS B*SxT KxLxP YumixUlrich OddxAelita JeremyxAelita MakaxSoul BlackStarxTsubaki KidxLizxPatti Rated T to be safe HIATUS


**This is a Soul Eater/Code Lyoko crossover. All about if XANA's monsters had souls…and other people to defeat them. And if his monsters have souls then, does XANA have one too? Also contains major relationship drama, which takes up almost this entire chapter. YxU OxA JxA MxS B*SxT KxLxP YumixUlrich OddxAelita JeremyxAelita MakaxSoul BlackStarxTsubaki KidxLizxPatti**

XANA's Soul

"Laser arrow!" Odd cried triumphantly as the tarantula exploded. "Yeah! That's all of them, get to the tower Aelita!" The pinkette nodded and began to run towards the glowing red tower, skimming her hand over the star bracelet and leaping into the air as her wings extended. Back at the factory, Yumi and Ulrich fought the possessed Jim but were quickly knocked into a corner were they slumped together, unconscious.

"Ulrich! Yumi!" Jeremy called as the elevator doors opened and he threw himself into the spinning chair.

"Aelita's in the tower Jeremy!" Odd assured him, "Get the return to the past ready! The school's going to need it!"

"Right," the young Einstein replied into the headset while typing frantically on his computer keyboard. Suddenly, a cheerful and relieved voice came through his headset.

"Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now," he called out, pressing the enter button. A white envelope of light surrounded the wrecked school and factory. And the past came back.

/

"Another successful trip to Lyoko!" Odd said picking up the hot cocoa and gulping it down despite the heat.

"Yes," Aelita said hesitantly, "but next time we may not be so lucky. Yumi and Ulrich almost died and Jeremy was barely able to start the return to the past when the polymorphic specter attacked the lab." Yumi and Ulrich blushed a little recalling the image of Ulrich lying against the wall with his arms not quite wrapped but just laying over Yumi's limp body on top of his own. Yumi recovered quickest, speaking to the group.

"Yeah well XANA's attacks have been really repetitive lately and it feels almost like," she hesitated, "something is going to change soon. Something big…" Yumi had some emerging psychic qualities that had been quite helpful lately. For example, Milly had been in her dorm room and Yumi had yelled that there would be an earthquake in a minute and 30 seconds. Luckily, they had been able to get the young reporter out just in time, saving her life. Jeremy had explained that these predictions were a result of her telekinesis powers from on Lyoko. They had also helped predict XANA attacks and the locations of the towers on Lyoko so that they could get there in advance, preventing most damage from the attempts.

"Thank you Yumi!" Aelita said, "That's very helpful and it is exactly what I was thinking." Jeremy raised his eyebrow quizzically. She sighed and explain, "I mean that it feel like XANA is being really repetitive lately. I mean 3 earthquakes in a month? Could you be less creative…" Aelita's artistic personality has expanded from just DJing to all sorts of crafts. Painting, dancing, writing, sketching, and singing were now part of her résumé. Odd had helped her with the drawing and the vocals had come with help from Yumi.

"Aelita's right," Jeremy replied, "Something is going to happen soon and it might change our work on Lyoko forever." The mood by the vending machine was gloomy as they all thought about the terrible things that XANA's strange lack of tactic could be building up to. Suddenly Odd interrupted the sullenness.

"On that bright and happy note," he flashed his signature grin and grabbed Ulrich's wrist to pull him along. "Come on Ulrich!" the purple boy called overenthusiastically, "Let's go play soccer! I bet that I'll beat you playing to 5 points!" Ulrich smiled and nodded.

"You're on Odd! But you couldn't beat me in 1,000 years! I win and you get me an awesome drawing of each of us in our group." Odd snickered loudly as they walked away.

"You got it good buddy but tell me something," Ulrich raised an eyebrow, "Would you like Yumi naked or with clothes?"

"Odd!" Ulrich and Yumi shouted furiously at the exact same time. With Odd's years increasing so was his joking perverseness about Ulrich and Yumi.

"Sheesh," Odd snorted, "But," he said to Ulrich pretending to be quieter, "dressed or not?"

"Aw shut it Odd," Ulrich said, smacking him in the head as he continued to be dragged away. Yumi stood next to the vending machine glowering and emanating furiousity.

"I can't believe him," the geisha growled quite menacingly. "He is such a pervert! Honestly can't he just grow up?" She had previously been crossing her arms but her arm had shot out denting the machine and then a cup of soup popped out of the dispensing slot. "Ugh chicken noodle!" she crinkled her nose in dissatisfaction, "Couldn't it at least have given me something decent? Like, I don't know, ramen?" Jeremy had known Yumi long enough to know that if she was angry at Odd you did not want to be around her. Especially if you were a guy.

"Um I'm going to get out of here-I mean," he tried to mend, "I've got this new program I'm working on for-um- you actually." This wasn't a lie, Jeremy was working on a program for Yumi but he didn't wait for her to ask what it was about and walked away briskly, leaving the two girls alone.

"Well," Aelita said, grabbing Yumi's arm and leading her over to a bench, "now that Jeremy's gone you have to tell me," Yumi's glare had softened now that it was just she and Aelita but her look could still easily petrify any normal person. Aelita however wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Weren't you at least a little bit curious at what Ulrich's answer would be?" Yumi's glare intensified but then softened into a small smile. She still remained silent though and Aelita just looked at her with the ever-present look she had. The Japanese girl sighed and began to speak.

"Fine," she blushed a little, "I did wonder a little bit…" Aelita grinned bearing a strong resemblance to Odd.

"Aw," she cooed punching Yumi playfully on the arm, "You know you love him."

"I do not," she protested stubbornly.

"Come on Yumi," Aelita said, "You know that you at least have slight feelings for him. You need to stop denying it to everyone especially yourself." You could see Yumi glowing with embarrassment.

"Whatever," she said, pretending to be nonchalant, "I'm still not telling anyone," seeing the disappointed look on Aelita's face she added, "What if I'm confused with one of his stupid fan girls? How embarrassing would that be…" she mumbled the last part. Aelita smiled.

"I've got a great idea!" she burst out excitedly, "Why don't I do something about this. I know just the right thing!" She stuck her finger in the air pointedly and stood up starting off towards the soccer field. Yumi jumped up and scurried after her.

"What are you doing?" she looked around nervously and lowered her voice, "You can't just tell him, 'Oh hey Ulrich. Yumi has feelings for you, you know. Why don't you ask her out?' You couldn't just do that! What! Are! You! Thinking!" She said shaking Aelita roughly. She sighed and pulled Aelita towards the dorms where they sat down on a bench. Aelita sighed and spoke to Yumi in a voice like that of a kindergarten teacher.

"Look, I'm not an idiot," she explained patiently, "I wouldn't straight up tell Ulrich to ask you out. But," she hesitated, "never mind. I just won't do anything, you're right it was stupid." Yumi smiled triumphantly and marched off.

"Thanks Aelita!" she waved and smiled, "I've got karate and then pakank silat! See you!" As she opened the doors out of the hall and they slapped shut behind her Aelita smiled cunningly. She wouldn't do anything…alone.

/

Odd kicked the ball…hard! It went flying towards the goal post, whizzing off of it and into the bleachers. Ulrich groaned loudly.

"Odd!" he yelled, waving his hands, "That's the seventeenth time you've hit it into the bleachers and I am not getting it back this time!" Odd shrugged.

"Fine, fine. I'll get it," he headed off towards the metal stacks of benches, peering around and trying to get a glimpse of the ball which he had (again) sent soaring into the bleachers. Instead of the black and white he expected, he saw a puff of pink bent over and picking up his soccer ball. Aelita looked at him and held up the ball, waving it tauntingly.

"Want it?" she called out. Odd rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, there was no point in arguing or even responding to Aelita when she had something of yours. "Come and get it!" she hopped off along the bleachers giggling and tossing the ball from hand to hand teasingly. He looked back at Ulrich who waved him towards Aelita.

"Go on good buddy," he smiled smugly, "This match still isn't over and we're going to need a ball…" Odd smiled and turned back towards the pinkette, running after her, and, though he was unaware of it, playing along with her little plan.

As Aelita ducked behind one of the far bleachers, she ran through the idea again in her head, carefully recalling each and every detail. Peering out into the aisle, she caught a glimpse of purple sneakers that were smacking along, getting closer and closer to her hiding spot.

"Aha!" Odd cried triumphantly, "Found you Princess! Now give me the ball," he held out his hand expectantly. Suddenly, his arm was yanked surprisingly roughly, causing him to end up on the ground. "Oof," he groaned and rubbed his head, "What was that for Princess? You-" He fell silent as she raised a finger to his lips and widened his eyes. This gesture was unusually flirtatious for her and he raised and eyebrow as she lowered her hand.

"Listen Odd," she smiled smugly, "I need a favor." He grinned right back, liking the sound of this already.

/

Somewhere, in a place not very similar to Earth, a girl sighed, looking up at the white, glowing cylindrical building.

"What do you think this is?" she asked the boy beside her. He shrugged evasively.

"Beats me. But one thing's for sure," she raised a questioning eyebrow, "It looks pretty cool." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Whatever it is," she said, gesturing to the strange tower, "I'm sensing a lot of souls here…Lets get to work!" The pair walked forward purposefully, entering the tower, not noticing the fact that it was turning red.

**And that has been the first chapter of this future story. Yay! I'm excited are you?**

**AelitaShadowHunterSoulEater**


End file.
